The present invention relates to a human-computer interface for data entry, and more particularly, to a device that is ergonomically designed with reference to the architecture and functions of the human hand, wrist, and arm for generating data signals and/or providing data input to a computing device.
Due to the proliferation and availability of computer systems, there has been a dynamic growth in the use of keyboard devices. The term “computer systems” is used generically to refer to any microprocessor based device having a hand or finger operated data entry system, including, for example, PC's, PDA's, cellular phones, McIntosh, Palm Pilots®, Sony® Play Station, Nintendo® Game Boys® or Game Stations, Microsoft® Xbox or other video game stations. People of all ages and abilities regularly use computer systems and other portable devices that respond to data signals for relatively long periods of time. Consequently, it is becoming increasingly important that a device accommodate extended periods of usage taking into account the desirability of fast and efficient date entry. Prior art devices in general demand considerable manual and digital dexterity to operate, making them relatively difficult for extended usage and a portion of the population to utilize efficiently and effectively.